You Threatened My Wife
by lom1s
Summary: Set after F8. Cipher is back and has Letty. Dom will do everything he can to get his wife home safe and sound.
1. Chapter 1

Letty woke up to the smell of pancakes early in the morning. The last three months had been crazy. After finding out Dom had a kid, she thought she wouldn't be able to handle it, but she did. She if falling more and more in love with that little boy every single day. Mother's day has passed and Dom had asked her if she wanted to adopt Brian, she said yes. Now Brian was hers and she couldn't be happier. She knew something was going on with Dom though, he keeps having nightmares and talking in his sleep. Most things he says is about Cipher. Asking her not to hurt Letty or Brian. He has been getting better but Letty wasn't sure.

Letty rose out of bed and walked into Brian's nursey. She found him still asleep and decided to pick him up and put him in his bassinette downstairs. Walking down the stairs she saw her handsome husband standing by the table holding a single red rose. Letty smiled,

"Hi"

Dom just smirked and held out the rose for her to take.

"Why thank you" Letty smiled and smelled it. Dom smiled back pulled her chair back.

"You are so very welcomed" He leaned down to kiss her before sitting down to start eating.

"So babe, Mia called and asked me to babysit Jack and Alissa tonight while you guys go out for dinner cause she needs to have a special chat with you" Letty reminded him. Dom groaned.

"Do, I have to?" He asked childishly

"Yes you do Dom, come on Mia has been waiting for this brother and sister dinner for weeks" Letty did have a point, Mia said she did not nor will she have any excuses as to why he can't come.

"But, I don't want to leave you with the kids all on your own tonight" Dom pleaded her not to make him go.

"Sorry papa, you're going" Letty said as she bit into her pancakes.

 **Later that night**

Dom was flattening out his clothes for tonight. He was scrambling around the room trying to find something decent to wear.

"Babe relax, It's you're sister, she is isn't going to care how you dress" Dom smiled and turned around at the beautiful sound of his wife's voice. She was leaning against the door to their bedroom wearing a black tank top and grey pajama shorts with her hair in a loose ponytail.

"How is it, that whatever you wear you still look stunning?" Dom questioned his wife. Letty smiled and started walking up to him.

"I have no idea babe" She smiled.

"Now go, go have a good time with your sister"

 **30 minutes later**

Dom and Mia had not long ago left the house. Mia was directing them to this new restaurant. Then Dom's signaling button went blaring red.

Dom had installed a secure button in the house. You were to press it if you were in trouble. He had it installed to make sure that Letty would always be protected and he would be home in a record time.

Suddenly Dom turned the wheel around and Mia was so confused.

"Dom what are you doing?" Mia asked.

Dom had explained everything to Mia and she was just as worried as he was. They pulled up to the house and ran inside, the lounge and kitchen were empty so they walked up the stairs quietly. All the rooms were empty and the last room to check was Dom and Letty's. They walked inside and saw a sight they never wanted to see again.

The kids were fast asleep on the bed while it had not bed so easy for Letty. She was held tightly against Rhodes chest with one of his arms around her waist and the other was holding a cloth to her mouth, silencing her, while Cipher had a gun to her head. Dom immediately looked at his wife and his face hardened. Her eyes were blood red and puffy from crying and she had blood running down her head.

"What do you want?" Dom asked quietly, not wanting to wake the kids.

"I want your wife, you see you thought you killed Rhodes which you obviously didn't, and now he wants payback" Cipher smiled evilly.

"I hurt Rhodes for killing a friend" Dom stated, his eyes never leaving Letty's.

"Well when I found out he was alive we agreed to get back at you, and by hurting the most important person in your universe, your wife" Cipher prepared her gun but was stopped.

"Wait…please I will do anything just don't hurt her" Dom begged. Cipher smiled.

"I'm not going to let her go Toretto, she is the only thing that is going to get you to do whatever I want…I'm taking you both with me"

Cipher and Rhodes had indeed taken them both, she now had a new plane and is keeping Letty locked up exactly like how Elena was.

"Cipher please just let me see her?" Dom begged. Cipher smiled and looked over her shoulder.

"Ok"

The lights turned on and Letty was sitting up front to the window tied to the chair and duck taped with Rhodes in the room. Dom gasped and ran up to the window bending down to see eye to eye with Letty.

"Now you see Dom what it's like to have someone you really care about in pain" Rhodes said.

"The consequences if you don't do your job properly, I'm going to let Rhodes do whatever he likes" Cipher said dangerously. Dom turned his head to look at her with tears rolling down his face. He turned back to see Letty now had her eyes closed and she was shacking with Rhodes right behind her.

"Well well well, thank you so much, Toretto I really hope you screw up because I'm going to have a lot of fun" Rhodes was now putting his hand on Letty's boob and sliding it down her tank top. Dom saw red.

"ILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER" Dom yelled slamming his hands against the glass, while looking at the man who was touching his wife.

"Rhodes" Cipher said. Rhodes pulled his hands back and stood up straight. Cipher patted Dom on the back.

"You have a job to do, don't fail this time" Cipher walked away.

Dom looked back at Letty and the lights went out.


	2. Chapter 2

After the mission Cipher had Dom do, he was desperate to see his wife. He walked to the metal door to the room where Letty was. Eventually Cipher walked passed.

"Cipher, I want to talk to her" Dom demanded. Cipher just gave him a plain look.

"We all want things Dom, I wanted those codes and you were going to let her just walk away with them" Cipher said pointing at the closed door.

"Please, just a few minutes with her is all I'm asking" Cipher just rolled her eyes and agreed.

"Fine, but you have 5 minutes and then you're out of there" Cipher opened up the door and Dom ran in, the door closing behind him. Letty laid asleep on the bed as Dom walked closer to her, gently shaking her awake.

"MH…Dom?" Letty questioned as she blinked the sleep away.

"Letty…Letty baby It's me" Dom whispered in her ear.

"DOM" Letty shouted as she threw herself into his waiting arms. They held onto each other for dear life not wanting to let the other go. Dom pulled back to look Letty in the eye with her shacking body in his arms.

"Did he touch you?" Dom questioned with worry in his eyes. Letty furiously shock her head.

"No, he didn't, but he was going to" Letty was now crying in his arms. Dom just held her till she calmed down. Dom gently moved her backwards and she looked at him confused. Dom took of their cross and put it around her neck.

"I'll be back for that" Dom gently smiled. Letty looked up at him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you Letty, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I vowed to myself to always keep you safe and unharmed, and that's what's going to happen" Dom looked deep into her eyes. Letty looked up at him and shock her head.

"Dom I need to tell you some…" Letty was stopped when Cipher and Rhodes entered the room. Dom shielded Letty from their view and looked over his shoulder.

"Time to go, you have another mission" Cipher said with no emotion.

"Please, just a few more minutes" Dom asked closing his eyes while Cipher rolled hers.

"That wasn't part of the deal, now hurry up" Cipher's face them smirked.

"Or, we could let Rhodes finish what he started earlier today" Dom's eyes hardened at her words while Letty looked down at her feet. Dom nodded his head and pulled Letty into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, all ways remember that" Dom whispered in her ear. He was suddenly wrenched away from her by two of Ciphers goons and taken to his car.

 **After the mission**

Dom was walking back to see Letty when Cipher stopped him.

"I think it's time we had a little chat" She said glaring at him. Dom signed.

"Look, I just want to see my wife" He tried to push past her but her goons raised their loaded guns towards him.

"Yeah, I think you will want to hear this" She smiled.

"Ok fine, but make it quick" Dom could not stand this women.

"Before we surprised your little wifey we had a little look around your house, and I think you will want to see this" She smiled handing him a small item wrapped in toilet paper. She patted his shoulder and walked out of the room. Dom unwrapped the paper and his breath stopped.

 **5 minutes later**

Dom was walking towards Letty's room with worry and so many questions. She was sitting on the ground leaning against the glass looking down at the cross. She heard him walking to her and put her hands on the glass when he sat down next to her. Putting his hand on hers.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?" Dom asked hurt. A tear ran down her face.

"I was going to, but she got to us first" her warm glossy eyes staring into his.

"Baby, I promise that we will get out of here safe, all of us" Dom reassured her.

A clapping noise from behind him brought them back into reality. Rhodes stepped out from the shadows.

"Well this changes things slightly" He said glaring at Dom while he glared back.

"What are you talking about?" Dom was now confused.

"He's talking about we were going to have her join you on your missions but, now we know she's pregnant, we have to find something else for her to do" Cipher smiled looking at him.

"Now, say your goodbyes, you have work to do" Dom nodded his head and stood up walking up to Cipher and Rhodes.

"If you hurt one hair on her head, I'll make you wish you were never born" Dom doesn't look at her while he speaks but she knows he'll live up to his promise, but he didn't faze her.

Letty just watched her husband walk away while praying that both of them will get out safely with their baby.


End file.
